Crystalline molecular sieves are usually prepared from aqueous reaction mixtures containing sources of alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, sources of silicon oxide, and, optionally, sources of, e.g., boron oxide and/or aluminum oxide.
Molecular sieves have been prepared from reaction mixtures containing an organic structure directing agent (“SDA”), usually a nitrogen-containing organic cation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,337, issued Oct. 16, 1990 to Zones, discloses that the molecular sieve designated SSZ-33 can be prepared using a tricyclo[5.2.1.02,6] decane quaternary ammonium cation SDA.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,947, issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Zones et al., discloses a method of preparing crystalline zeolites using a small quantity of an organic templating compound and a larger quantity of an amine component containing at least one amine having from one to eight carbon atoms, ammonium hydroxide, or mixtures thereof. It is disclosed that the amine component is preferably an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic amine containing no more than eight carbon atoms. Disclosed examples of the amine component are isopropylamine, isobutylamine, n-butylamine, piperidine, 4-methylpiperidine, cyclohexylamine, 1,1,3,3-tetramethyl-butylamine and cyclopentylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,600, issued Jan. 13, 1998 to Nakagawa et al., discloses a process for preparing medium pore size zeolites using small, neutral amines capable of forming the zeolite, the amine containing (a) only carbon, nitrogen and hydrogen atoms, (b) one primary, secondary or tertiary, but not quaternary, amino group, and (c) a tertiary nitrogen atom, at least one tertiary carbon atom, or a nitrogen atom bonded directly to at least one secondary carbon atom, wherein the process is conducted in the absence of a quaternary ammonium compound. Disclosed examples of the small, neutral amine are isobutylamine, diisobutylamine, trimethylamine, cyclopentylamine, diisopropylamine, sec-butylamine, 2,5-dimethylpyrrolidine and 2,6-dimethylpiperidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,601, issued Jan. 13, 1998 to Nakagawa, discloses a process for preparing zeolites having the MTT crystal structure using small, neutral amines capable of forming the zeolite, the amine containing (a) only carbon, nitrogen and hydrogen atoms, (b) one primary, secondary or tertiary, but not quaternary, amino group, and (c) a tertiary nitrogen atom, at least one tertiary carbon atom, or a nitrogen atom bonded directly to at least one secondary carbon atom, wherein the process is conducted in the absence of a quaternary ammonium compound. Disclosed examples of the small, neutral amine are isobutylamine, diisobutylamine, diisopropylamine and trimethylamine.